El finalel principio
by Umiko1967
Summary: Inuyasha comprende sus sentimientos por Ahome, pero ¿sera demasiado tarde?


La lucha fue feroz. Nadie dio ni pidió tregua. Pero al fin, luego de interminables ataques, el demonio fue destruido.

Sus rostros refulgentes contemplaron su triunfo. Inuyasha y los suyos lo habían logrado, todo era algarabía, solo Ahome se veía muy seria, pero nadie se percato. Ella se mantenía alejada de Inuyasha, y todos pensaron que se debía a la presencia de la sacerdotisa, aquella que otrora ocupara el corazón de Inuyasha, aquella a quien Ahome cedía su lugar, con tal de ver a Inuyasha feliz.

Pero ello no era así. Ella recordaba perfectamente el momento en que fue alcanzada por el ataque del demonio, recordaba sus palabras al mentirle a Inuyasha y decirle que no le había dado, sus posturas para evitar que el se percatara que ella había sido herida, después de todo, ese era el día que él mas había esperado, y ella en modo alguno se lo arruinaría. No importaba si eso le costaba la vida.

Que ironía, penso, siempre dijo que la sacerdotisa lo merecía mas que ella, ya que en el pasado no había dudado en ofrecer su vida para estar con él, y hoy sin embargo era ella quien no lo dudaba, aún asi, lo perdía... Pero eso no le importaba, por primera vez lo veía reír, él era feliz, y eso era suficiente para que ella callara.

Poco a poco se fue alejando del grupo, se despidió del monje, de la exterminadora y del pequeño Shipo, y se marcho a su época. Todos quedaron perplejos ante su partida, pensaron que su rostro reflejaba el dolor de perder a Inuyasha, y nadie se atrevió a decirle nada. Todos sabían lo que ella sentía por Inuyasha e intuían que él también la amaba, sin embargo, hoy se había alejado con otra, y ninguno tuvo el valor de decirle a Ahome que peleara, ya había hecho demasiado, no, de ninguna manera podían pedirle mas.-

Entretanto, Inuyasha se había alejado del grupo en compañía de Kikio, pero a diferencia de lo que los demás pensaban, no era a ella a quien elegía, pero buscaba la forma de decirle que amaba a Ahome, sin que ello implicara herirla una vez mas. Para su sorpresa fue ella quien hablo primero, le dijo que alguna vez no dudo en morir solo para seguirlo, pero la vida no da segundas oportunidades, y su encuentro solo produce dolor, su relación terminó hace cincuenta años, con él sellado por un conjuro que ella misma realizó y con ella en la tumba, aquella vez el demonio había triunfado, y aunque ahora se habían reencontrado, no eran los mismos, aunque el tiempo no había pasado para ellos, aunque se vieran igual, sus corazones ya no eran los mismos. Ella había aprendido a ODIAR, y él, el se había dejado robar su corazón por un nuevo amor, un amor puro, un amor que renunciaba a todo, con tal de verlo feliz. Kikio lo había comprendido desde hace mucho tiempo, y si bien siempre se interpuso entre Inuyasha y Ahome, ahora le daba paso al corazón de la vieja Kikio y era ella quien sin que él haya tenido que hablar, se despedía.

Inuyasha le dio las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por él, prometió nunca olvidarla, ya que ella fue su primer amor, pero reconoció que hoy su corazón pertenecía a Ahome, y que era hora que ella lo supiera. Se despidieron con un suave beso en la mejilla y partieron. Él en busca de su amada, ella en busca de una vida por vivir.-

Cuando regreso al campamento, todos se quedaron mirándolo, sin comprender que sucedía, finalmente el monje pregunto por la sacerdotisa e Inuyasha como era su costumbre, dijo que no tenía por que explicar lo sucedido y reclamo por Ahome; a lo que los presentes informaron se había marchado a su época.- Inuyasha no dudo y corrió en su busca.-

Entre tanto en la época actual, Ahome llego a su casa con sus últimas fuerzas, apenas si podía sostenerse en pie, la venda con que había cubierto su herida estaba empapada en sangre, la hemorragia aún continuaba y el dolor era insoportable. Grito lo mas fuerte que pudo a su familia pidiendo ayuda, pero su voz fue casi un susurro, mas la fortuna ayuda a los buenos y su hermano, que bajaba por un vaso con agua, la encontró en la cocina, tirada en el piso, en un charco de sangre. La ambulancia llego en forma inmediata y se la traslado a un hospital, donde se la derivo a cirugía, la prioridad era detener la perdida de sangre...

Inuyasha estaba decidido a comenzar la charla con un reproche, se había marchado sin despedirse de él, y eso aún cuando no lo dijera, le molestaba, y quien sabe, tal vez podría decirse que le dolía. Pero al trasponer el umbral, percibió el olor de la sangre, era la sangre de Ahome, él lo sabia, pero que había ocurrido? Ella le había dicho que estaba bien, acaso le había mentido? Como es que él no se había dado cuenta antes? Era un idiota, otra vez solo había pensado en Kikio, y ahora Ahome... No, no lo aceptaría, tenía que hablar con alguien, ella tenía que estar bien, sí, la herida no podía haber sido grave, de lo contrario él se habría percatado; pero algo en su corazón le decía que no era así. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sin saber que hacer, o donde ir, cuando frente a el apareció el abuelo, en su mirada no había reproches, no, marcaba preocupación, e Inuyasha comprendió que ella estaba mal, quería preguntar, pero las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta, finalmente, solo pudo decir ¿donde esta Ahome...? Que le ocurrió? El abuelo comprendió que Inuyasha no sabia lo que había pasado a su nieta, se compadeció al verlo tan desesperado, y le informó que la habían llevado al hospital, que ni bien hubieran novedades su hija llamaría, mientras tanto solo podían esperar. Pero Inuyasha no sabía esperar, él tenia que estar con ella, no, él quería estar con ella, y si ella moría, él también lo haría. Gano la calle, sin pensar, solo sabiendo que la encontraría, cuando llego al hospital, la mama de Ahome no daba crédito a sus ojos, él que siempre se había mostrado imperturbable, estaba nervioso, no esa no es la palabra, él estaba desesperado. Cuando ella lo estaba calmando, a la par que trataba de darse ánimos a si misma, una puerta se abrió dando paso al cirujano, éste les informó que el estado de Ahome era critico, había perdido mucha sangre, y durante la cirugía había sufrido un paro cardio-respiratorio, ahora estaba asistida con un respirador, y la dejarían en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Les dijo que podían pasar a verla pero solo por unos minutos, ella estaba inconsciente. Inuyasha solo escucho que ella estaba grave, el resto paso a ser nada, solo quería verla, estar con ella, decirle lo que hasta ahora nunca le había dicho, se preguntaba a si mismo, por que siempre llegaba tarde, sentía que todas las culpas eran suyas, el dolor apenas si le dejaba respirar, y sin darse cuenta las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. Cuando la vio, un sollozo ahogado salio de su boca, ella estaba dormida, pálida, se veía tan frágil, tan lejana,... el monótono ruido del equipo que la mantenía con vida le causaba aún mas desesperación. ¿es que el no podía hacer nada? ¿por qué paso esto? No, él se quedaría con ella y nada ni nadie lo separaría de su lado, no le importaba lo que dijera el hospital, los médicos, ni la propia madre de Ahome, era una promesa, ella se salvaría y cuando despertara, no importaba si era hoy o en una semana, él estaría a su lado.

Ella escucharía cuanto la amaba... si eso es lo que pasaría, el hablaría, ella le escucharía y serian felices juntos, no cabía duda, ella y el por siempre unidos. Pensó en un hogar e incluso en hijos, hijos, si hijos que no tendrían que criarse solos como había ocurrido con él, no sus hijos con Ahome serian muy felices y él, el tocaría el cielo con las manos. Solo había que esperar, superar este obstáculo, si ahora estaba seguro, Ahome se recuperaría. Y con ese pensamiento se acomodo junto a la cama de ella, le tomo la mano y comenzó a contarle todo lo que harían una vez que ella decidiera despertar.

Los demás, lo miraban y se compadecían de él, era tan difícil que ella lo lograra, su estado era desesperante, aún así el insistía en que todo saldría bien, OJALÁ, pensaron, pero las probabilidades no lo ayudaban.

Transcurridas las primeras 24 horas, la mamá de Ahome, se acerco a él y le dijo que fuera a descansar, que ella la cuidaría mientras él no estuviera, pero Inuyasha no acepto. Continúo con su vigilia hasta que al tercer día ella despertó. Al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro preocupado y cansado de Inuyasha, la conmovió sentir el calor de su mano en la de ella, quiso hablar, pero el tubo que tenia en la garganta se lo impidió, así que se limito a apretarle la mano para hacerle saber que estaba conciente. Ante esto, la cara de Inuyasha se ilumino, y con un salto se irguió de la silla y llamo a la enfermera, la cual entro enseguida y llamo al medico de piso. Éste reviso a la paciente y le dijo que hacer mientras le retiraba el tubo del respirador, lo peor había pasado, pero la recuperación seria lenta.

Cuando pudo hablar, Ahome pidió a Inuyasha que le explicara que hacia ahí, ya que ella lo había visto marcharse junto con Kikio. El la miro, pero permaneció en silencio. Finalmente, le dijo que cuando ella estuviera mejor, hablaran, ahora ella debía descansar, y él no seria el causante de un posible agravamiento.

Ella asintió, se sentía muy cansada y dolorida, así que simplemente cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida. Contrario a lo que todos esperaban, Inuyasha permaneció a su lado sin moverse, sosteniéndole la mano como el primer día, pero ahora, en su rostro había esperanzas, una débil sonrisa enmarcaba su cara. Si, ahora no había duda alguna, ella se recuperaría.-

A la mañana siguiente cuando ella despertó, el sostenía su mano, pero permanecía dormido en una silla junto a su cama, eso la conmovió, no hablo ni se movió, solo lo miraba, de alguna forma podía sentir que el era suyo, que de ahora en mas serian ellos, kikio había salido de sus vidas. No sabia como, pero en su corazón sentía que el se lo había dicho, si, se quedaría con ella, y eso por supuesto la hacia muy feliz.-


End file.
